The epitome of public enemy
by brosephina
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy and Holly J Sinclair. Sex in the hallway, pretty simple. Read and review, please! I'm always interested in constructive criticism.


_Holly Jeanette Sinclair._ Eli scowled at the name, shaking his head in response to his own thoughts. Holly J was everything Eli despised. She was.. bossy and snobby and stuck up. She cared more about the future and the past than living with the moment and she was far from artistic, that was obvious. The dark haired boy just sighed as he gathered his books, walking down the hallway. He'd stayed after school to work on a writing project and between Clare avoiding him and Holly J being annoyingly stuck in his mind, Eli was in one of the worst moods.  
>Eli turned the corner sharply and while he didn't run into the figure, he cut close enough to knock the books from their hands but just continued walking. A gasp from the redhead's mouth was audible as she stared at the back of the boy's head that just sent her papers flying. "Excuse me, goth child but didn't the wolves teach you manners when they raised you?" Holly J sighed heavily, leaning down to pick up the papers and books that were knocked out of her hands. By the time she'd stood up, Eli was back in front of her when she was least expecting it, provoking yet another gasp from the young girl's mouth.<p>

Eli tipped his head slightly, a cocky smirk curling his lips. "What, are you afraid of me? Crazy Eli, out to rape and pillage? Chill." He took a step towards her, who returned with a step backwards then another until her back met the cold lockers. Eli glanced around before reaching out and grabbing her books, dropping them neatly on the floor again. He'd stayed after school enough to know when the janitors came through and when the hallways were empty for hours.

Holly J cleared her throat, her eyes skimming over the face of the male in front of her. Heart pounding loudly now, she tried to talk herself down but the more she focused on him, the more excited she got; in every meaning of the word. Her reaction just furthered Eli's entertainment with the situation, closing any gap between the two as he pressed her between his body and the lockers. He set one hand on the back of her bare thigh, dragging it up under her skirt to her ass and suddenly a shocked chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Oh, you're a naughty girl? Holly Jeanette Sinclair goes without any panties in a public place? I'd have never guessed." Holly J looked flustered and overwhelmed, shocked by her own arousal, no doubt. Holly J gasped for breath as she attempted to form words, licking her dry lips. "E-Eli.. we're in the middle of the school!" She snapped harshly, swallowing hard to coat her lips. "We'll get caught.."

Eli tugged her skirt up, nudging her legs apart with his knee. "Relax," She just whimpered softly, tipping her head back against the cold metal when his long fingers found her clit expertly. He leaned down to bite the pulse point in her neck roughly before blowing on the welt then licking over it. He could feel her breath grow more uneven and though he'd barely done anything, he was sure she'd cave soon.

He chuckled hotly against her skin as he lowered his hand just a bit more, slipping his middle finger inside her before whispering against her ear. "For someone so worried about getting caught, you're pretty wet.." Eli grinned, moving to bite her earlobe lightly, tugging at it with his teeth. Slipping his ring finger inside her as well, Eli just snickered when he heard her cries of please. "_Okay_, okay.. I need you."

There was the in he was waiting for. Without another word, he undid his khakis just enough to pull his length from the constricting materials with a smirk. "Wrap your legs around my waist," He instructed her as he lifted her up, holding her off the ground between him and the lockers. Eli moved one hand to tug her shirt up where it'd been tucked into her skirt, slipping his hand under the cloth of her shirt and bra and pinched her nipple hard.

Once he was thoroughly satisfied that she was distracted enough by the pleasure, Eli pressed his shaft inside her quickly with a smirk, causing a startled moan from Holly J's lips, setting her hands on his shoulders. Eli resisted a chuckle at her reaction, bucking his hips into hers roughly. There weren't any slow movements in the mix as he filled her relentlessly, desperate to feel her tightness every time he pulled out a little.

"Fuck, you're so tight.." Eli kissed Holly J hard and thrusted into her deeply, finding her g-spot and smirking at the loud moan that erupted from the redhead's mouth. Eli lifted the hand he wasn't holding her up with and pressed it over her mouth. "Shhh," He kept his hand over her mouth, breathing heavily as he pressed into her quicker and deeper as the time wore on. He was close and she could tell by her actions, she wouldn't be far behind if she wasn't first.

Eli slowed down, making his thrusts hard and deep towards the end as he throbbed inside her. "Holly J.." He exhaled a breath and with a last pump of his hips, it was enough to send them both over the edge. Holly J's nailed pressed into Eli's shoulder blades as she arched her back, her muffled moans quieted by his hand. Eli panted softly against her skin, setting her down slowly and pressing his lips against her neck before whispering against her ear again. "I guess I learned that from the wolves," He smirked and with a peck on her cheek, left a disheveled Holly J standing in the middle of the hallway as he fixed himself and walked away.


End file.
